


The VIP RTX Experience

by Jtng23



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Belly, Breasts, Butt, F/M, Hips, Large Breasts, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, RTX (Rooster Teeth), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtng23/pseuds/Jtng23
Summary: A special tier of VIP RTX tickets allows a visit from a staff member. The reader does buys this, and ends up with Alanah, who has gotten extremely pregnant over the past 9 months. A visit to the reader's hotel room leads to sex.
Relationships: Alanah Pearce/Reader
Kudos: 5





	The VIP RTX Experience

As December rolled around, you were already thinking about buying a ticket to go to RTX. Although not until the summer, you always had to start planning early. And sure, it costed a lot, but you had been a fan for quite a few years, and, despite any apprehension at the direction of the company, it still seemed like a good time. Hang out, browse the convention floor, see some cool panels, and get in a vacation in a different city. The question was there, of whether to buy a regular or VIP ticket, but it just didn’t seem like it was worth it. Then, just a few days ago, it was announced that they would have a super special limited edition ticket, with an incredible bonus. One-on-one time with a rooster teeth staff member. If you purchased this tier, you were guaranteed to receive a visit from a random employee of the company, to meet you at your hotel following the convention. You were free to hang out, to chat, or to go out on the town, whatever you worked out with the employee you were paired with. That overwhelming bonus experience was what tipped the scales, and you splurged for the upgrade. Waiting all night, careful to refresh at just the right time, you managed to snag the Celebrity Edition RTX ticket, and, once confirmed, passed out in bed, dreaming of the event waiting for you in July.

*****

That was in December. You booked your flight, your hotel, and generally went on with life. You continued to watch content, focused mainly on Funhaus, who you felt had the content that spoke more to your sense of humor. Additionally, they had a specific personality that you found yourself drawn to, in Alanah Pearce. Each video that she appeared on hit just the right notes, combining dirty jokes, video game skill, and fantastic improv. On top of this, however, you watched in part for her appearance. She often showed up to videos in tight clothes - low cut shirts with miles of exposed cleavage, boobs that jiggled as she laughed, wide hips, and a bountiful butt that she shook whenever she appeared in a VR video. She was proud of her sexuality, and ok with people taking note. She had said as much in videos on her personal channel, but you were still careful not to be a creep, and to be respectful of her as an individual, not just a piece of meat to ogle, while still appreciating the way she looked. Perhaps that was why you were one of the first to notice any changes.

The first sign something had changed came in February. The weather in LA appeared to be warming, and, as the funhaus staff transitioned away from heavy coats and hoodies into their usual t-shirts and shorts, Alanah seemed to look a bit different. Nothing obvious, rather, what looked like a general thickening out. Her legs, her middle, her hips, all seemed to be a bit… wider? It was hard to tell, and it looked like it could simply be weight added from a lethargic winter combined with some larger meals. She would occasionally put a hand to her stomach absent-mindedly, and seemed like she took extra caution when videos got active and hectic. Plus, she was nowhere to be seen in their drunk gameplays. These things, taken together, seemed to indicate what you suspected, but were not alone enough to confirm your suspicions.

The weeks passed, and it looked like Alanah was growing and growing, but it wasn’t a sure thing. That is, not until they released their latest office tour video. It was preceded by a tweet from the woman herself, reading “Hey, check out the tour we’re uploading tomorrow. There’s a Big surprise in it”. That got you excited, and eagerly clicked on the video as soon as it was uploaded. When it got to Alanah, she seemed open and obvious. Standing at her station with a fist on her cocked, doughy hip, a small tank top rolled up over an obviously bloated belly, her tits practically spilling out the sides and over the front, she looked the very picture of fertility. It appeared that this video was the way she planned to reveal her secret.

“So, this is our workstation. Me, and these four.” she had said, gently patting her protruding gut.

“Couldn’t hide it anymore, so I guessed I may as well put it all out there.” She gave a small, awkward smile, as the camera zoomed in on her.

“Quadruplets, due August. And that’s all I’m saying for now.”

And then the video moved on to the next person, leaving you with a lot of questions and even more to think about. That had been in April.

*****

Now it was late July, and you were making preparations to travel to RTX. In the intervening months, you had watched as Alanah had transformed, from a curvy but fit woman, into a bloated goddess of fertility. That wasn’t to say that she had lost her fitness. She still had toned arms and legs, and the hint of muscle in the vastly increased amounts of skin she exposed. That was still all there. The changes centered in her boobs, her butt, and her new belly. Taking it from the top, the first, obviously affected area, was her chest. She had always been quite large, easily eclipsing the other employees of Rooster Teeth, as well as being one of the most willing to put them on display. But ever since getting pregnant, they had grown into monstrously large tits, in preparation to feed the brood growing in her gut. It wasn’t helped that she continued to appear in her regular outfits, unwilling to change her style to accommodate her growing form. The expanded breasts strained any top she appeared in, and you could swear that you could see tears forming in the fabric, week to week, the clothing unable to deal with the constant pressure of the jiggling mound of flesh they were made to contain. There had been no wardrobe malfunctions yet, but it was a near thing.

Continuing your evaluation of her enhanced form, the eye would naturally land on the bump, the piece de resistance of her transformation. You’d seen large pregnancies before, but Alanah, with four large babies incubating in her womb, had stretched the poor girl to her limits. She entered each room bump-first, the exposed stomach stretching literal feet in front of the rest of her body. If her shirts struggled to contain her breasts, then they completely failed in the task of hiding her belly. Hiked up to Alanah’s ribcage, her outfits exposed miles of creamy, smooth skin, completely blemishless save for a darkened line running down the center, tipped by a perfectly popped belly button. She would occasionally shake the mountainous bump, or pat it, or even slap it, depending on what videos called for, not to mention the occasional kicking and squirming that came with the size and number of occupants. Possibly the most incredible stomach you’d ever seen. That wasn’t even getting to the proverbial cherry on top - her rear.

Counterbalancing the added mass of her top half, Alanah’s bottom had expanded substantially. A combination of a heavy diet of junk food with a continued commitment to fitness in a delightful mix had led to a hugely enhanced butt that was still round and firm, and easily visible in Alanah’s typical attire of yoga pants or jeans. Although it was normally hidden when sitting down, the occasional VR or group video always gave a good look, as she would shake her substantially thickened hips in time to music or minigames.

All in all, it was an incredible time to be a fan that enjoyed pregnancy. The only drawback was, you had assumed, that she would be far too large to appear at RTX that summer. That was, until she announced on twitter that she still would appear, with no changes in her schedule, “for the fans.” You eagerly planned your trip around that fact, scheduling yourself for all of her panels, renting out a super good camera, eagerly hoping for any glimpse of the pregnant Australian in person. All things set, you made the trip down to Austin, and got settled into your hotel, going to bed the night before the convention began with your head swimming with images of Alanah’s incredibly, deliciously changed form.

*****

Waking in the morning, the first thing you did was check your phone, to make sure that everything was ready for the day. Flipping over to twitter you took a look at what people from Rooster Teeth were saying as RTX was beginning. Of course you checked Alanah’s page, and found that she had posted an image, tweeting “Cosplay Outfit for Day 1 of RTX.” Attached was an image of Alanah, what could generously be called dressed, in a tiny black top, skin-tight black pants, and flowing, red wig. It was obvious that she was trying to be batgirl, given her love of Batman, but her body was at odds with the costume. Her breasts and belly were gloriously on display, blossoming out from under the clothing. You could not wait to see her in person.

Leaving your hotel room, you took the short walk over to the convention center, mingling with fellow fans, enjoying the atmosphere. Approaching the welcome table, you waltzed past the lines of regular badge holders, and collected your VIP badge with no problem. Camera in one hand, badge in the other, you entered the convention hall. Although you had plans to attend multiple events, the highlight of your schedule was to be the funhaus panel. This was the only event that Alanah had scheduled an appearance at, and, really, who could blame her? All that extra weight most certainly took a toll on her energy. So, passing the hours by looking at merch and playing games, the time slot for the funhaus panel rolled around. The lights dimmed, and the cast walked out, or, in Alanah’s case, waddled out, taking their seats behind a depressingly covering table. Even so, you managed to get a good look, and to take plenty of pictures of the gloriously bloated Alanah, before she sank down behind the table. It was a great opportunity, and a funny panel, and you got a similar look as Alanah struggled up from her seat and left at the end of the panel. After spending a bit more time perusing the merch in the hall, you decided to head back to your room. Taking the elevator, enjoying the air conditioning after the Texas heat, you mentally reviewed the images of the day. Swiping into your room, you sank down onto the bed, relaxed, and passed the next few hours watching tv and chilling. Having seen more of Alanah than you had ever hoped to, and having had a fun convention experience to boot. Laying like this, you zoned out, until, with a startle, a knock at your door brought your attention back to reality. Not expecting anyone, you gradually got up from the bed, and mozied over to check on who it was.

*****

“Who is it?”

“Its your VIP staff visit.”

Your heart skipped a beat. The voice, the unmistakable accent. You opened the door, and, standing there, in all her glory, was Alanah Pearce. She had changed from her earlier outfit into a modest black shirt covered by an open jacket, along with jean shorts, and her regular platinum hair was on display now that she had ditched the wig. It still did nothing to hide her belly or her boobs, despite ostensibly having done so before she got knocked up.

“Can… can I come in?”

You realized that you were just standing at the door, gawking. With a quick gesture, you stepped aside, and motioned for her to enter.

“Of course, come on in, sorry.” you managed to stammer out.

With a grateful sigh, Alanah entered your room, waddling past, giving you an incredible look at her body from all sides. She plopped herself down on the bed, and it creaked with the weight. You noticed that her boobs shook in her shirt with the impact, and tried to hide where you attention was focused. Alanah seemed to notice, but she just smiled.

“I know, I know. I’m huge. Its hard not to stare. I’m almost shocked everytime I see myself in the mirror. But, anyways, I still managed to haul my ass here. I’m going to give you the fan experience you paid for. So, come on, sit down. We can chat, or something, or order food, or whatever.” She scooched aside, giving you space to sit down. As you did, she added “The only thing is, can we please not go out anywhere. Its exhausting to move around with all this added bulk” - she slapped her stomach for emphasis - “and I’d rather not be swarmed by more fans, too.”

“Sure, sure, we can just hang out here” you replied, still not believing your luck at Alanah being the member assigned to you. “We can order some food, if you want. I haven’t had dinner yet.”

“Oh, good. I mean, I have eaten dinner already, but I’m starving. How about pizza? I think they deliver directly to hotel rooms.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. What do you want?” You pulled up a website and started the order.

“Let’s do two large pizzas with lots of veggies, one with meat, oh, and an order of wings. And maybe some cake, too.”

You raised an eyebrow subconsciously, but she seemed to preempt your thoughts. “Hey, don’t judge. Eating for five, remember?”

You almost choked at that, but turned back to the computer, and hit submit on the order. Then you went back to the bed and sat down beside her.

“So, what do you want to talk about? Funhaus? Or video games, or something?”

You thought about it, careful to ease into the conversation, not wanting to immediately go to her body, but your silence spoke volumes.

“Ugh, I know, its all anyone wants to hear about. Fine, we can talk about… it.” She turned, shifting towards you in an awkward lurch. Before you had a chance to speak, she went into it, counting off the details on her fingers in an obviously practiced speech.

“Yes, I’m pregnant, no, I didn’t plan on getting pregnant so early, no, the father’s not in the picture, no I’m not in a relationship, yes, I’m going to give them up to friends once they’re born. That about sum it up?”

It answered a lot, but you still had one burning question, and you couldn’t help but blurt it out.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you choose to get pregnant. I mean, why keep it, and all that.”

“Well, its a long story, and I don’t like telling it to just everyone. But, I am your RT staffer for the night, and I guess we do have a lot of time. Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

You nodded eagerly, waiting to hear more, but, just then, there was another knock at the door.

“Thank god, that’s gotta be the food. Go grab it, and then we can continue the conversation.”

You got up, walking over to the door, hiding your arousal at her presence, and opened. You were immediately greeted by a stack of steaming hot boxes thrust into your arms. You muttered a quick thanks, but the delivery man was already off in a hurry, obviously with a lot of orders for the night. Turning, you nudged the door closed with your foot, before heading back over to the bed. You could see Alanah’s eyes grow wide at the sight of the food, and she motioned for you to set it down on the side table. As soon as you did so, she immediately flung the top box open, diving straight into the meal without so much as a second glance. Content to wait, you sat, watching as the overly pregnant women shovelled pizza into her face, her breasts hanging down onto her belly and jiggling with the motion as she ate, hunched over, obviously starving from the effort of incubation. What an incredible sight.

Eventually, she slowed down, and turned to look at you, sheepishly. She leaned away from the meal, and grabbed a napkin, wiping away the excess grease that covered her mouth, as well as a few drips of sauce that had landed on the swell of her bump. You took the opportunity to calmly grab an untouched slice, and put it on a plate. Alanah gave a deep belch, grabbed a fudge cake, and turned back, more composed, to look at you.

“Sorry about that. Now then, where were we?”

“You were about to talk about why you got pregnant in the first place?”

“Ah, right. Why I let these buggers inside of me at all. Well, as I said, you need to keep it a secret.”

“Promise.” you said, and truly meant it. Alanah eyed you, carefully weighing if her next words were worth it.

“Well, you did buy me all this food. Ok, then. So, the first thing you need to know is that” - her speaking changed from confident to shy - “I’ve kind of always had a thing for it. Pregnancy, I mean.”

Jackpot!

“Even so, it comes with so much baggage, I never really did anything about it. Obviously it was in the back of my mind, having the right parts and all, but, I mean, I don’t want kids.”

You nodded, and your silence pressed her for more. She took a large bite of cake and continued.

“So, I took the job at Funhaus, and there’s quite a few couples there that don’t have kids. I didn’t really think much about it, I mean, in this economy, and all. Still, I found out over time that it was because they were unable to. And some of them did want them, and I mean, really wanted to have kids. And they had no interest in the awkwardness of finding a surrogate, being semi-famous and all. So, the wheels started turning in my head, and I offered a surrogacy for them. It was kind of a joke, but they seemed so eager, so earnest, and they really went for it. They offered a ton of incentives and, you know, they’re such good friends. So, eventually, they talked me into it.”

You took a second to process all of that as she went in for another bite.

“So, then, I guess it went well?”

“Oh, yeah. That.” She looked down at her belly. “Turns out I’m pretty damn fertile. Got four kids in me. Luckily, the couples I am doing this for are willing to take a few kids each. So, no harm, no foul. Plus, I get to enjoy the benefits of all this.” She rubbed her belly, eyes closed, obviously lost in the moment, before coming out of it, blushing slightly.

“Sorry, you probably don’t want to see that. Seeing as I’m all big and gross and stuff, right.” She ended in a quick, awkward smile.

This was your moment, and you weren’t about to waste it. Jumping in, you said “Actually, I think you look good. Really, really good. You’re huge.”

Alanah’s eyes narrowed, but then it clicked. “You’re into this too, huh?”

Blushing, you grinned. “Yep.”

Alanah scowled slightly. “Ugh, I knew they’d do this.”

“What do you mean?”

“We were randomly assigned, right? Well, I think there might have been some shenanigans going on.”

You waited for an explanation, curious as to what she meant.

“Well, the person in charge of scheduling funhaus members is a friend of mine. And they know that, well, uh, I’ve been having… issues with getting some… needs fulfilled.”

“Sorry?”

“You know - sexual needs. Ever since I started showing, its been hard to find people interested in me. And I’m guessing that that same friend got a look at your interests when you paid for the tickets, you know, on the site, and browser history, and stuff, and I’m assuming they’re trying to give me a hook-up.”

“Really. That sounds a little…”

“Far-fetched?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I wouldn’t put it past them.”

“Does that mean that…?”

“I’m desperately horny, full of food and babies, and in need of a really good night?”

“Not exactly how I would…” your words were cut off as Alanah lunged for you, pushing you down into the bed as her lips crashed against yours. As you wriggled you way back to a reclining position against the headboard and pillows, Alanah crawled forward on hands and knees, breast pendulously swinging, belly scraping against the blanket. Just before reaching you, she stopped, and said

“This is ok, right?”

You never said yes to anything as fast in your life.

“Good. Let’s get these clothes out of the way, then. Get right to it. You first. I want to see what I’m working with.”

You didn’t need any more prompting, and quickly pulled your shirt over your head. You were glad to see a little hitch in Alanah’s breathing as you revealed your body. Nothing too special, but attention to diet and plenty of exercise meant that you were, if not ripped, than at least toned. You quickly did away with your shorts and underwear as well, quietly glad to get out of them after the intense heat of the summer sun. Fully erect, practically since Alanah arrived in the room, it was no trouble for her to see you at your full length. She seemed pleased, and a smile crept up her face.

“It's been so long since I saw one of those. I think this will work out perfectly. Now, my turn.”

She began quite innocuously, shedding her outermost layer, the light jacket that she wore. Even so, the slight motion caused her chest to wobble back and forth. She followed this by slowly lifting her shirt up. From the barest hint of pale flesh below the hem, it was clear that she had no bra on. She probably couldn’t find one that could fit those mammoth globes. As she lifted her shirt above the apex of her chest, the pair of orbs finally slipped their bonds, falling with a slap against the upper swell of her stomach, and came to a slow, jiggling stop. Alanah grinned at this, and shook them back and forth, alongside her gut, delighting in your reaction to the three orbs, before sinking back with a grunt.

“Ugh, too much shaking. They’re starting to kick.” She pointed, and you could see her brood wriggle and squirm, deforming her belly. “Ah, well. On to the pants.”

Sensual movements quickly transformed to struggled tugging as Alanah attempted to slip her shorts over her widened hips and plumped-out rear. Unwilling to ask for help, she pulled and yanked until she managed to get them off, along with her underwear, revealing tanned, toned legs.

“Ugh, finally.” she muttered. “I haven’t done this sort of thing for a while. Its really hard when I look like this.”

“I think you did perfectly.”

“Aw, thanks. Now then, how should I reward such a kind fan?”

A smirk returned to her face as she advanced towards you, now fully nude in all her glory. She approached slowly, arms crawling along either side of you. As she reached your legs, she dipped down, allowing her gargantuan chest to drag along the full length of your body as she crawled forward. The soft weight of her chest was soon followed by the heavy boulder of her stomach, dragging along your legs as she went, pressing down heavily into your crotch and middle, until she leaned back, thrusting the rounded bump into your face. You could feel the warmth of her sex mere inches from your own, as she straddled you, hand on your chest, thickened thighs flaring out on either side of your own. She hesitated, savoring the moment, before allowing her considerable weight to drop, immediately engulfing your full length, her pelvis meeting yours. She began rocking back and forth, her gut pushing up against your chest on each thrust. She grabbed one of your hands, guiding it to her firm belly. Taut, yet with a little give, you allowed yourself to push it around, testing its limits, enjoying the massive expanse of skin, from the smooth top, to the warm bottom, even to the popped belly button, enjoying the feelings against your palm. At the same time, you allowed your other hand to work its way up to her substantial chest. The weighty, doughy orbs were malleable in your hands, and you could feel the sloshing of milk as you bounced one up and down in your palm. Alanah moaned at these actions, and sped up her humping, eyelids fluttering, and slipped a hand under her bump, helping it rock with the motions. She moaned again, coming to shuddering finish, and rolled off, laying next you in a heap of curves, panting heavily.

“Round two?” she asked, after catching her breath. “I want to make the most of this night.”

You took in the beauty lying next to you, heaving chest, quaking belly, taking it all in. “You bet.”

“Good. I was hoping you’d say that. Now, move over a bit. I want to lay on my back for this.”

“Trying a new position?”

“Yeah, that. Plus, I’m getting tired with all this weight hanging off me. I want to give it a rest for a while.”

Seems fair, you thought, as you watched Alanah shift and heave her body back against the headboard. She laid there, belly jutting upwards like a mountain, her sex fully on display between her spread legs, inviting you inwards. You crawled over to her, placing both of your hands on her bump, hugging its heaving mass into you, as your dick slid home, eliciting a grunt from the overly fertile girl beneath you. As you began thrusting, the bed shook beneath you, causing Alanah’s endowments to rock back and forth, her gut slapping against you, her tips flopping to and frow, as she tilted back her head, eyes closed, in ecstasy. You sped up your thrusting, feeling the bed quake beneath you, getting closer and closer, until you unloaded into the expectant girl beneath you. She groaned, shuddering, and finished in time with you, clutching a hand to her overripe belly, the other massaging her engorged bust. The smile on her face was unmistakable. You extracted yourself from her, laying back beside her on the bed.

“That was exactly what I needed. Thanks.”

“I should be thanking you. That was perfect. So, I guess you should be heading back? I mean, I think the ticket only said for the evening.”

“Eh, screw it. I’m exhausted, full of babies, food, and cum, and ready for a nap. Mind if I crash here tonight?”

There was no way you’d turn down that kind of plea.

“Sure thing.”

“Good, cause I’m ready to fall asleep right now. Join me?” As she said this, she turned, facing away from you. She wriggled her way under the covers, her butt shaking as she did so. You found your way under the blanket, inching close to her drowsing form. Placing one hand right under the thick swell of her lower bump, just where the belly flowed into the body, you pulled yourself right up against her. As your dick pressed up against the curve of her ass, she muttered approvingly, and backed up slightly, pressing herself up against you. She began snoring, evidently fast asleep. As you blarily began to close your eyes, hand groping a belly full of babies, dick pressed up against a the thickened, pregnant body of a gorgeous personality you had hoped to merely catch a glimpse of, you couldn’t help but think to yourself that it had been the best event ever. You couldn’t wait to see what the morning brought.


End file.
